Solder contains 40% tin and is therefore quite costly. At the present time, new solder sells for $4.00-$5.00 a pound. A single worker in an automobile radiator reconditioning shop can use up to 100 pounds of solder a month. There are many other commercial uses of solder, such as the joining of electrical components in circuits. In view of the spiraling cost of solder, there is a great need for a simple, economical and practical reclaiming apparatus by means of which globules of used solder recovered in radiator shops and the like can be efficiently and conveniently returned to usable form by the tradesman with a considerable savings of money and without adversely effecting the products on which the reclaimed solder is used. The prime objective of this invention is to completely satisfy this need.